Happy really belated birthday Zoro!
by triple baka
Summary: First attempt at yaoi. really late i know. Zoro and Sanji are together for a day, and Sanji's wondering why the swordsman is so distant today.


A/N Today is Zoro's birthday! Woot! And I am giving a speech on Japan today! (Totally by coincidence I swear).

Zoro-Oh God what are you going to do?

Me- (Evil Grin) you'll see~

Zoro- This is where I run if she didn't take away my free will.

Me-Yep! Review to free Zoro-Kun!

Zoro-…Shit…

DISCLAMER- I DON'T, AND WILL NEVER, OWN ONE PIECE. THE WONDERFUL EIICHRO ODA HAS IT!

P.S. if you don't like slight yaoi don't read. Can be taken as friendship though… friendship with kissing :D

Zoro sighed deeply. Why did that sea witch make him go with Shit-Cook! All that shit-head ever did was cause trouble for the swordsman.

Sanji on the other hand was feeling quite the opposite. A storm was raging, and they still had to find some source of food on the deserted island they were on. Sanji didn't want to admit it, but the raging, ominous storm scared him slightly. He knew something was going to go wrong, and he wanted the swordsman to help him get out of any trouble he was in.

Zoro noticed the odd behavior in the cook, and decided to attempt to talk to him (and not start a fight). "Oi shit-head! What's wrong with you?" Zoro asked trying to hide the worry in his voice. Sanji smirked half heartedly, trying to cover up the scared tone. Unfortunately, Zoro noticed Sanji's avoidance of the question.

"I'm fine Zoro…" Zoro finally tipped. That shit-head never called him by his actual name. Zoro acted out of anger and pride, and pushed the blond cook.

"Yeah right shit-cook! I know when my Nakama are hurt…" Zoro trailed off thinking. _"I know when the one I love is hurt…" _

Sanji looked down, and bean to walk again. "C'mon lets go get some food for them." Sanji walked ahead of Zoro, attempting to hide his worried look.

Sanji looked around, trying to find something remotely edible. The island was lush and green, with many trees surrounding them. Sanji had to compare the bright green of the trees to Zoro's short hair…

Sanji mentally hit himself for thinking about that Marimo…

The storm raged on, and suddenly, Sanji realized that he could no longer hear Zoro's heavy footsteps behind him. Sanji had to admit he was scared. That marimo had probably gotten himself lost…

But when Sanji turned around, he couldn't see anything. The rain continued to pour down and it blanketed his vision. He grew scared. What if he couldn't find his way back…!

Suddenly, he felt strong hands on his shoulders. He quickly turned and looked up, and saw the worried green-haired swordsman. His green eyes showed something Sanji had never seen before. Instead of their cold, dark demeanor he showed all the time, there was a tone of fright and worry in those dark emerald orbs. And… Sanji noticed that his eyes showed…

Love.

"…nji…Sanji you ok!" Sanji snapped back to reality, and noticed that Zoro was shaking him. He heard the rain…but…

"We're trapped…." Zoro said quietly. Sanji looked around slightly, and saw they were in a small cavern. Shit…! Sanji reached into his pocket, only to find that his precious cigarettes were gone.

Zoro smirked and pulled them out of his pocket. "You dropped them running off. I give you one cigarette back for each question you answer." Zoro opened the pack. "And there are 5 in here." Sanji was confused to say the least.

"Alright marimo! What do you wanna know!" Zoro took a deep breath, and began.

"Do you know what today is…?" Sanji was shocked. There was a hint of sadness to the swordsman's voice…And Sanji noticed the slight quiver when he talked.

"It's November 11. So?" Sanji asked. Zoro looked down slightly, and sighed. He tossed a cigarette to Sanji, who immediately lit it. Zoro then spoke up again.

"Do you know what today is to _me_?" Zoro asked with a hint of that coldness back in his voice. Sanji suddenly felt like an asshole!

"_Why do I have to go with him today!" Zoro hollered to Nami._

"_Don't talk to my Nami-swan like that!" Sanji began to argue with the Shit-head. Nami butted in just in time._

"_Sanji-Kun! Don't mess with him today!" Sanji was confused, but agreed to his 'Nami-Swans' wishes._

_If he had been paying more attention, he would have noticed the stack of presents on the far wall._

Sanji knew now. He knew Zoro's birthday was today…

Zoro tossed another one to Sanji, and laid down looking up at the roof of the cave.

"Figured out I see." Sanji felt terrible! He forgot his Nakama's birthday….and Zoro of all of em…

Sanji sighed, and moved closer to Zoro. Zoro sighed and gave the pack over to Sanji.

"Here, no point in blackmailing you anymore. Thought it would take more than 2 questions." Zoro stated simply. Sanji took the cigarettes and sighed.

"Listen… I-"Zoro interrupted the blond by a kiss. Sanji's eyes grew wide, and he dropped his newly found cigarettes' to the ground. Suddenly, he just felt as if he belonged there. Being in the swordsman's embrace like that…

Zoro let go, and looked away. "I shouldn't have done that. Sorry…" Zoro was interrupted by Sanji hugging him.

"Baka marimo. Took you long enough." Sanji said simply. Zoro looked shocked.

"One more question for you Shit-head." Zoro said. Sanji looked down. He knew he had to answer.

"Then I ask one too marimo~" Sanji said, holding out Zoro's nock-name. Zoro smirked.

"Sure, what is it?" Sanji smiled and kissed the swordsman. Zoro flushed a dark red that didn't suit his hair very well at all.

"I love you marimo." Zoro smirked, and held the blond man close.

"Love ya too shit-cook."

A/N Yay! My first attempt at yaoi! Please review! I want to know how bad I did on this failure lol.


End file.
